Dark Sun
by The Fire Fox of the Red Moon
Summary: Okami and Yu Yu Hakusho are not mine!Anyway.Ammy is back to defeat the dark.But she's in human form so she can keep her identity a secret from the Yu Yu Hakusho gang.And she's starting to fall for one of them!Can you guess who?And does he feel the same!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**

_Once upon a time in a far away land_…..

_There was a tiny village by the name of __**Kamiki. **__Legend tells of a horrible beast that threatened the residents. It also tells of the wolf that risked it all to protect them. Controlling the very fabric of existence, this wolf stood up against a beast many times its size and banished the darkness. This ethereal wolf's valiant act ushered in an era of tranquility. The villagers' hearts swelled with respect and adoration of the wolf. And this wolf's name_…….…_was Shiranui. _

_**500 years later:**_

The ancient shrine of Orochi, the eight-headed serpent that was defeated and sealed by the great white wolf Shiranui, was dark and quiet. The nearby bustle of the city could just barely be heard. A mysterious shadowy figure crept up to the embedded sword at the front of the shrine that sealed the dark creature's power. "Hahahahaha. I shall take the sacred sword and release the seal of my fallen master." The figure was shrouded in darkness as he gripped the hilt of the sword. "O Great Master Orochi, I now free you from your ancient bonds so that your dark power may rule once again!!!" He spoke, and pulled the sword from its holding place, releasing Orochi. At first all was quiet, then the ground began to shake and a great roar split the air. An enormous eight headed serpent shadow seemed to gather in the middle of the clearing from the surrounding darkness.

"At long last I am free, 500 years I have been imprisoned here and now that I have been released I shall take this land and cover it with darkness." The great serpent's heads looked around and the main one spoke, "But who has released me?" he said in a thundering voice. "It is I, Master, your ever faithful servant **CENSERED**." (Haha, you guys don't get to learn who he is until later! And I don't care if you want to know, I'M NOT TELLING!!! So………..SUFFER!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!) The figure bowed low before Orochi.

"Ah,**CENSERED**. It has been 500 years since our last meeting**." **He said. "Now that you have freed me I want you to travel the country and gather our scattered followers," he ordered, "Yes Master." **CENSERED** replied. "And another thing," Orochi said before retreating into his cave, "Yes Master?" **CENSERED** asked, " I want you to get any information you can on the whereabouts of that wolf Shiranui. It is most likely that Koenma and Sakuya will try and revive her in order to stop me, if she is resurrected then I want you to dispose of her. By whatever means necessary. I underestimated that wolf last time, a mistake I do not intend to repeat. Do you understand?" Orochi looked at his servant expecting a quick reply, " Yes Master Orochi, I will do as you have ordered." Then **CENSERED **disappeared without another word, and Orochi vanished into the darkness of his cave.

_**Spirit World:**_

"Ogre!!!!! Get in here this instant!!!!" Koenma shouted. "Coming Koenma sir! What is it Koenma sir?" Blue Ogre (otherwise known as George Saotome) stammered while skidding into Koenma's office. " 'What is it'!?! 'WHAT IS IT'!?!?!?!?" He shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'll tell you 'what is it'! That's 'what is it,'" he pointed at a screen replaying Orochi's escape. Then he began again,

" somehow, Orochi's seal has been broken, and now cursed zones are popping up all over the country at a frighteningly increasing rate. And we have no way to stop it!!!" Koenma looked like his head was about to explode but Ogre was calm (on the outside anyway).

"Beg your pardon Sir, but can't we just get Amatserasu to seal him up again? Or team Urameshi even?" He lifted his gaze just a bit to find that Koenma was looking thoughtfully at his desk. "Hmmmmm," he said, "You may have a point Ogre. We'll probably have to do that." Ogre looked inwardly pleased (and relieved) then waited for his boss to continue. "In fact," Koenma he said thoughtfully, "it gives me an idea," he paused and looked at Blue Ogre, then said with his 'boss' voice, "Ogre, give orders to Sakuya to resurrect Shiranui and get team Urameshi here as soon as possible!" "Yes sir." Ogre said and ran off to get Koenma's orders followed.

_**Back in Kamiki, at Shiranui's shrine:**_

"O Great and wise Amatserasu, she who is good and Mother to us all. I beg you to hear my plea and awaken once again to banish the darkness." Sakuya the wood sprite said as she kneeled before the carved stone statue of the white wolf Shiranui. She stood and pulled out the divine sun disk, it floated over to the statue. Once it had settled itself above the stone wolf's back, it began to glow then suddenly burst into flame. Sakuya stood back and watched in awe as a beautiful and godly light, shuddered and surrounded the rock carving, which slowly began to turn from stone gray to snow white.

Then suddenly everything went dark and the only visible thing was the glowing white pelt of the live white wolf that now sat were the Shiranui statue had once been. _Amazing_……………Sakuya thought in wonder. Amatserasu looked around and yawned. "_**Where am I?" **_She asked Sakuya through the special language of the gods, often known as mind speech. (Anyone can hear them, but their mouths' don't move and their voices' echo…) "O, Great and wise Amatserasu, you are in Kamiki, under the instruction of Lord Koenma, leader of the Spirit World, I have resurrected you," Sakuya explained, " you have been released from you're stone bindings because our world is in need of your divine power once more."

As she spoke Amatserasu listened intently. _**I suppose I'm in the Human World**_. She thought to herself. She stood and faced the tree spirit before her._** "Thank you Sakuya",**_ she said,_** "might Koenma have given you instructions on what I was supposed to do, **__**after**__** I was released?" **_The wolf goddess tilted her head in a questioning manner. The wood sprite returned to her senses and relayed the instructions Koenma had given her, to the wolf. "Lord Koenma has asked you to accompany his team of spirit detectives on a journey across the land to purify cursed zones and eventually confront the dreaded Orochi once again," she paused, Amatserasu was now standing on all four paws with her ears pricked high, clearly she was very interested in what Sakuya was about to say and in the back of the wolf goddess's mind, what Koenma would say later on, "he requests that you go to Spirit World immediately after your resurrection, where you will receive your briefing on the situation, meet your new teammates, and then the five of you will be on your way the following morning."

Sakuya had finished her message and was now waiting intently for Amatserasu's response. The wolf was sitting on the stone floor of the shrine pedestal with the tip of her tail, twitching thoughtfully, _**"That doesn't leave much time for anything else does it?" **_She asked more to herself than anyone. The she stood, shook herself, and gracefully jumped down from the shrine pedestal. The white wolf barked once at a large rock face, and a portal leading to Spirit world opened up. _**"Is there anything else I should be told before I go?" **_Amatserasu said reading Sakuya's thoughts. The sprite lifted up her head quickly, and spoke again, "Yes. He also requests that you appear to your teammates in human form and go under a false name, I'm not quite sure why though…. he'll most likely explain when you see him." She said rather hurriedly. Amatserasu nodded gratefully and then disappeared into the portal.

Chapter 2An Important Guest

Amatserasu quickly shifted into her human form. Her red makings that ran over her face and body, stood out against pale peach skin. Her hair was as long as her back and as white as snow, and her eyes were a crimson-magenta color. She had a majestic air about her, grand and wise, thought she only looked about fifteen. She even acted like a fifteen year old. If she were wearing a schoolgirl uniform she would look somewhat like a normal teenager, without her markings anyway. Still, there was a special "enchantment" she put on herself, that allowed only certain people to see her with her markings, wolf ears and tail. She lighted down gracefully, kimono sleeves flowing behind her as she landed on the ground at the main gate to Spirit World. Amatserasu placed a finger on the buzzer and a voice answered. "Hello? Who is it?" Said what sounded like a very rude ogre. "I am Amatserasu, wolf goddess of the sun. I have been informed to report here and I request a meeting with Lord Koenma." She spoke calmly to him then giggled slightly as she could hear him yelling at someone in the background to open the gates immediately. The enormous doors shuddered and opened wide for her.

Amatserasu stepped onto the cold tile floor with bare feet and began to make her way to Koenma's office. " It's been such a long time since I've been here," she said to herself, "I wonder if I can still find my around." She looked at her surroundings and realized that nothing looked familiar. _**I'm totally lost**_. She thought helplessly and began wandering around in the maddeningly long halls. Her original plan was to find someone to ask directions, the problem was……_._ there was no one to ask. Not one person. The dark hallways ahead of her lay bare and empty. Amatserasu began to panic; she didn't know where she was or how she would get to Koenma's office. She started to run. Faster and faster, turning corners left and right until………….WHAM!!! She had hit something, _**or someone**_, she thought, because she could hear groaning. Amatserasu realized that the force of the collision had rendered her right leg near useless. It wasn't broken, that she could tell, but it hurt a lot and she winced as she tried to move it.

Amatserasu looked over to her left where she thought the groaning had come from. There, sat a boy about a year older than what she looked. He seemed a bit taller than her too, (which he was). He had spiky jet-black hair and a white starburst in the front. He wore a long black cloak and a white scarf. And he had eyes almost the same color as hers; only theirs were more blood colored than Amatserasu's were. He was rubbing his head and he was bleeding slightly. The moment she saw the blood trickling down the side of his face she started spewing apologies. "Oh my gosh are you all right?!! I'm really, really sorry, I just didn't know where I was and I panicked. I didn't know what I was doing!!!!" He stared at her with a surprised expression. "Please, please, please forgive me?!?!?" She begged. He shook himself out of his confusion and told her to calm down. She took deep breaths and finally relaxed. "What were you doing down here in the records department anyway?" He asked her with an 'absent of emotion' look. Amatserasu didn't seem notice.

She began a somewhat calm explanation of her crashing into him. " I came here looking for Koenma's office so I could speak with him," she began, took a quick shuddered breath and continued, she was still a bit shaken from when she had crashed into him, plus her leg was continuing to throb with pain but she ignored it and continued, " but I got lost along the way and once I realized that I was, I sort of panicked and started running as fast as I could to get out of here, but I guess I ran into you…….." she looked at him with a ' what's your name' sort of expression. He understood and answered,

" Hiei." He said, " Hiei?" she pondered his name for a moment looking at the floor then back up at him guiltily, "I'm sorry for running into you Hiei. I'd tell you my name but I'm kind of not supposed to." He looked at her like he didn't really care about her reasons for not telling him her name, which of course, he didn't really. _**Why would I care about why she will or won't tell me her name? **_Hiei thought.

Amatserasu looked at him and gasped as she saw there was still blood seeping out of the wound on his forehead. "You're bleeding!!!" She said, sounding concerned. Hiei looked confused, and gingerly put a hand to the side of his head. When he looked at it again there was blood on his fingers. "I should probably fix that." Amatserasu said reaching a soft hand towards him. He grabbed her wrist tightly before she could touch him. " I don't remember giving you permission to come near me." He said coldly. Amatserasu looked taken aback then replied hotly, " I was just going to heal it for you!" She said loudly. "Did I say I needed your help?" Hiei asked rudely as he let go of her wrist. She looked at the floor guiltily then muttered, " No." Hiei was a bit confused. _**What did I say? **_He asked himself silently. He didn't think he had said anything wrong but she looked as if he had insulted her, and he wondered if he should say something to, _**comfort,**_ Hiei shuddered at the word, the strange girl sitting on the floor in front of him.

Hiei cleared his throat to get her attention and she looked up at him. He looked away and said, " You can………..heal it………...if you want to," he added quickly. Still not looking back at her, then he continued, "it would be…………. one less injury I had to deal with." Hiei looked in her direction subtly, to find she was smiling at him. That threw him off. Hiei didn't know what to think. " Sure." she said after awhile and she reached towards him. This time he didn't pull back or try to restrain her, just sat there as she put a slightly glowing hand up to the cut on his head. It slowly began to seal itself and then faded completely, not even leaving the slightest traces of a scar. Hiei checked over the spot were the cut had been and was surprised to find that it was completely gone.

Amatserasu was exhausted. She had used up what little spirit energy she had left on Hiei's head wound. She hadn't had much to begin with, and a great deal of her energy was used to summon the portal into Spirit World. (500 years technically dead, can leave ones power severely weakened). She was completely drained and she started to feel dizzy. My vision's getting blurry, She thought light-headed, and she fell forward unconscious into Hiei's arms, which took him completely by surprise. Once he had realized what had happened, he sighed and picked her up bridal style, her head leaning on his shoulder. Snow white bangs draped over her face and her hair hung over her shoulders. _**She's kind of pretty; **_Hiei thought but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. He wasn't the type of person to think things like that.

He walked all the way to the infirmary, careful not to move Amatserasu's injured leg, which he realized was hurting her after it bumped a wall while he was rounding a corner and she groaned slightly. Hiei walked into the infirmary office and requested a room. A nurse led him down an eerily quiet, white hallway, Hiei shuddered, he never did like coming down here. The scent of death and disease were everywhere. It was then he felt a pang of worry for the girl he was carrying, but he pushed that thought out of his mind as well. The nurse opened the door for him and he stepped inside, placing Amatserasu on a bed by a barred window. The nurse then shuffled him out of the room hurriedly and closed the door. He decided to go and look for Kurama, his former partner in crime, and close friend. Hiei found him, as suspected, in the library, his nose in a book labeled _Concepts on Universal Theory_. Kurama was always looking at books like that.

He lifted his head from the book when he heard Hiei come in and sit down in the chair across from him. " Hello Hiei, you look like you've had and eventful past hour." He chuckled quietly. Hiei looked up at him annoyed. Kurama always had the strangest way of knowing things. Kurama looked at him expectantly and Hiei took the hint. " If you must know, I just carried an injured girl I found in records to the infirmary." He smirked and thought, _**hm, that should throw him, **_and it did. Kurama sat there with a surprised expression on his face. He wasn't used to hearing Hiei saying he'd actually _helped_ someone, and a girl no less.

In fact, Hiei never socialized with anyone except Kurama, Yusuke, or Kuwabara. Occasionally some of the other members of the group back in Human World. But to hear that Hiei had helped some random girl he met in a hallway, shocked Kurama. He looked at Hiei blankly and Hiei'd, had just about as much silent staring as he could take. "What? I owed her." He said. Kurama was less shocked, that seemed more like his old friend. Always repaying any debts he had. " Did you tell her your name?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked at him and said, "What if I did?" Kurama sighed. It was Hiei's way of saying 'yes'. "Well did you learn her name?" He pried a bit further, something that Hiei would only allow Kurama to do. Hiei looked up at him once again and stated calmly, "No."

Kurama was dumfounded yet again. It wasn't like Hiei to tell a random stranger his name and not get the identification of that person in return. _**If Hiei gets his mind this jacked up over a girl, she must be pretty cute, eh Suichi?**_ Youko, Kurama's demon half, stated in a dreamy, and somewhat perverted voice, chuckling. _Now is not the__ time Youko. However, I do agree with you, to some degree__,__ I must meet this girl Hiei's talking about._ Youko snickered in Kurama's head and replied _**See? You can't deny that you are the female snatching fox you pretend not to be**_, he jeered. Kurama blocked out his other half's crude laughter and was about to ask Hiei if he could see the girl, when a nurse poked her head into the room. The two demons looked at her curiously and Hiei recognized her as the nurse that had led him into the room that Amatserasu was in, and then rudely shooed him away.

" There you are!" She said looking relieved. " I've been looking for you for some time, your friend is alright now and is awake, you can come see her if you'd like." She gave a polite smile and then disappeared behind the door. Kurama looked at Hiei, "Shall we go?" He asked, and Hiei nodded. They walked to the infirmary, where a different nurse escorted the two boys to Amatserasu's room. Hiei broke the silence, _quite unlike him,_ Kurama thought. " Did you manage to find out what her name was?" He asked, sounding bored. " No," the nurse replied, " we asked her earlier when she woke up but she said she had been given orders from Koenma not to tell anyone." Hiei and Kurama shot each other serious glances, they were both thinking the same thing. Orders from Koenma were a big deal and not to be taken lightly.

They were brought out of their thoughts when the nurse stopped and opened a door. The two stepped in and the nurse closed the door behind them. Amatserasu was sitting on the wide windowsill, her knees brought up against her chest and she was staring at the sun on the trees outside. Amatserasu knew there was a warm breeze flowing through the leaves, even though she couldn't feel it. The bars on the window were preventing her from opening the window, and they were bolted shut anyway. **_Trapped_**, she thought, _**I'm trapped like a caged animal**_. Hiei, however, had different thoughts floating around in his head.

_**She looks………sad;**_ Hiei thought as he watched her stare at the sun covered grass and trees outside her window, and watch the sparkling stream beyond. Her eyes a bit misty, with deep thought. He wanted to read her mind and hear what she was thinking, but he thought better of it. She brightened up when she noticed they were standing there. Amatserasu smiled at them. " Hello Hiei. It's nice to see you again." She said, looking at Kurama curiously, and then back at Hiei. " This is Kurama." He said quietly, introducing his friend. Kurama smiled politely at her then added, "A pleasure." Amatserasu nodded and smiled back at him.

The two boys sat down in chairs that were near Amatserasu's bed and she sat down on it after Hiei convinced her she should rest, even though she tried to persuade him her leg was fine and her head wasn't spinning anymore. They all talked for a while, an hour at least, when a nurse came in and said, " Excuse me miss," She said looking at Amatserasu, "Lord Koenma wants to see you." She finished and Amatserasu got up out of bed. Kurama and Hiei were about to go through the door after her when the nurse stopped them, " I'm sorry boys but he requests she come see him alone," She looked sincere yet thoughtful, "In fact, Lord Koenma said he wanted to talk to the four of you in about half an hour." When someone in Spirit world said, 'you four' it meant the four members of the spirit detective team.

Yusuke Urameshi, the leader. He had short, slicked back black hair and brown eyes, a street punk and a bit of a hothead. Often times he wore a green schoolboy uniform. Another member of the team was Kazuma Kuwabara, (though everyone called him Kuwabara). He had short orange-ish blonde hair that was sort of Elvis styled. He had beady dark brown eyes, almost black, and an apish sort of face. To any person he looked like your regular idiot. Even Hiei and Yusuke called him one on a regular basis. But he had his moments, however rare. Then there was Kurama or Suichi, as his human name was. A human who shared a body with the notorious demon fox thief, Youko. And Hiei. A fire demon, who's past, was known to no one but himself. He was the possessor of the Jagan, a third eye for the spirit, which greatly increased his power. They had previously been informed that they were getting a new team member, but they had all just completely forgotten.

The nurse led Amatserasu to Koenma's office. When she saw him in his baby form, she giggled a bit. It had been 500 years since she had last seen him and it was strange suddenly seeing him like this. She had forgotten how odd he looked." It has been awhile, Ammy." He said, mockingly using his nickname for her, after he noticed her laugh, she hated when he called her that. "It's Amatserasu, in case you didn't know." She said coldly, glaring at him. " Yes, yes, of course," he said vaguely appraising her glare. "Anyway," Koenma continued, "we have more important matters to discuss." He said pointing his remote at the large screen on the wall. The TV turned on and replayed Orochi's escape once again. Amatserasu watched every detail of the replay closely, to see if there was anything she could use to identify who or what it was that had freed the dreaded serpent. Nothing. Damn it, she thought. Even her acute eyesight could not identify who he, or she was, in the darkness of the night.

"So what's the case?" Amatserasu asked, turning back to Koenma. He straightened up in his chair and began. " As you may imagine, now that Orochi has been released cursed zones are now resurfacing in both rural and populated areas," Koenma's voice was grave and serious. The tension and anticipation in the room could be cut with a knife. He continued, "Seian, Mushiori, and Kaiten Cities, are just to name a few. There are a few towns in the country that have been taken over too. As well as some small villages way up in the mountains. It is your job to defeat any imps that may be there, recover your brush techniques, and revive the Guardian Saplings, freeing the cities.

Amatserasu listened carefully. Then said, " I understand the situation, but why do I have to go under a false name?" She asked, remembering what Sakuya had told her. Koenma looked confused and Amatserasu rolled her eyes and explained, " The wood sprite that resurrected me said that I was to go under a false name when meeting my teammates." His eyes lit up with realization. " Ah yes, now I remember." He said, and began to answer her question, " The reason I don't want you to tell them your name is because you would easily be recognized. They can't know that you're a goddess or it could mean grave danger for you and them." Koenma looked at her seriously, Amatserasu understood now. If her true identity should be discovered, then it could give away things about her to the enemy, things that would be very dangerous regarding her safety and the safety of her teammates.

Chapter 3 Re-acquaintances

There was a knock on the door, outside Koenma's office. " Speaking of which." He mumbled. He looked at Amatserasu, " Hope you've thought of an alias, because here come you're new teammates now." She waited as Koenma called them in. She had thought of one, but it wasn't the name that was the problem, it was the lying about it. Amatserasu had always hated lying, but for the safety of herself, and for her teammates, she had no other choice. _**Besides**_, she thought, _**I think I'm more worried about me not being able to trust them so soon, I mean, I've never even met any of them. What if they don't like me?!**_ She was brought out of her inner panic when the door opened letting four boys into Koenma's office, she gasped, eyes widening.

" It's you two!!!" She shouted, pointing at Kurama and Hiei, who looked just as surprised as she was. She turned to Koenma, " Explain this!!" She shouted. " W…what do you mean?" He asked a bit dazed, himself. "You know what I mean. What the Hell are Hiei and Kurama doing here?!?!?!?" That really took Koenma by surprise. Not only did Amatserasu recognize two members of his team, she knew their names. _**This is bad, what if they already know who she is?**_ Koenma thought, mentally panicking. He waited for a reaction from either Amatserasu, who was now looking back at the team, or Hiei and Kurama.

Amatserasu calmed down. " Soooo, you two are spirit detectives, huh?" she asked, they nodded. The other two looked confused. _**I know I'm not usually the rude type but they look like idiots**_, she thought glancing at Yusuke and Kuwabara. She realized no one was talking and was getting a bit uneasy. She didn't like quiet rooms too much. Amatserasu decided to break the silence and she turned to the four detectives. " I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Shiri Meroko." She said smiling softly. **_Well at least it's not a complete lie_**, she thought, trying to put her mind at ease; _**Shiri is just an abbreviation for Shiranui**_. She was content with that and pushed the lie conflict out of her mind, as she heard Koenma sigh in relief. _**He must have thought I already gave them my real name**_, she thought, _**good thing I'm not as stupid as he thinks**_.

(I'm just goanna' call her Shiri from now on because it's shorter and the readers might get confused if I keep switching the names around.) Shiri waited for them to answer. Kuwabara and Yusuke introduced themselves and she smiled a greeting at them saying it was a pleasure to meet them. After everyone was acquainted with each other Koenma spoke up. The five of them looked at him. "Well now that we all know each other, I think we should all turn in for the night and, Ama-Shiri should return to her room at the infirmary." At the mention of the infirmary room, she recalled the bared windows and the feeling of being caged. A panicked looked swept over her face and she started to sweat nervously.

Hiei was the only one who noticed her inner panic and he knew why. He'd probably have the same feeling as her if he woke up in a room like the one in the infirmary, and he wasn't allowed to leave.

It was then he decided to listen to her thoughts. _**Oh no**_, he heard, _**I'm goanna be trapped in that room again**_. The voice in her head suddenly grew soft and sad, _**I won't be able to feel the sun, or the wind, not even the cool water of the stream**_. Her sadness filled him, had he been any normal person he would have started crying. (But Hiei's not really **normal** is he?) Kurama had also noticed that Shiri was not really comfortable with returning to the infirmary so he cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him. " Perhaps," he said, "it would be better if Shiri was given her own room. She is one of the team and her leg seems to be fine now." He finished calmly and waited for Koenma to answer. The boy nodded his approval, and Shiri looked incredibly relieved.

"I don't think there is a space in the over-night quarters, were you all are familiar with staying," Koenma said somewhat to himself, " I hope one of you doesn't mind having a roommate." He finished his sentence quietly, and at those words, both Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped up asking him to put Shiri with them. Koenma immediately ruled them out, " Awwww, how come Koenma?" Yusuke said with false curiosity. Koenma looked at him sharply, " Putting Shiri with **either** one of you two would make her very uncomfortable wouldn't you agree?" He looked at Yusuke with a look that quickly went from harshness to mockery. " Besides," he stated, recapturing Yusuke's attention, " I don't think Keiko would like you hitting on other girls." He laughed lightly and Yusuke shut–up at the thought of his over temperamental girlfriend discovering he had slept in the same room with a strange girl, and on top of it, he had volunteered.

He shuddered nervously. Thinking about it made him uneasy so he let it go. Koenma was talking." Now I think, seeing as Yusuke and Kuwabara would make Shiri uncomfortable, it would be best if she slept in either Kurama or Hiei's rooms." He said. " I don't think that's such a good idea Koenma." Everyone looked in "Kurama's" direction. But instead of Kurama, Youko, the legndary demon fox bandit, stood in his place. He looked at Shiri like she was something to eat, and had a "I'm-thinking-perverted-thoughts" look on his face. " Then again," he said, "what do I care? I'm sure a beautiful young lady, such as Shiri, accompanying me in my sleeping quarters will be a very eventful night." He moved closer to her until thery were a foot apart. She growled and snarled at him, and if you didn't see a girl standing there you might have thought it was a wolf growling at him, it certainly sounded like it.

Shiri barred sharp white fangs at Youko, and then spoke, not even trying to keep the menace and warning out of her usually sweet and kind voice,"You know fox," she snarled, "there's a rumor that we wolves tnd to eat foxes if we get agitated. Care to test that?" She smiled an evil wolfish grin and it sent a shiver down the spine of everyone in the room. Even Hiei was a little afraid of her. Youko was shaking, ever so slightly, but still. He knew that the girl before him was no human, and that she would make real her threat to kill him and most likely feed him to wolves when she was done if she hadn't eaten him herself first. He took a good many steps back. Suddenly a cloud of white smoke enveloped him for a moment, and when it cleared there stood everyones favorite red- head, Kurama. Looking a bit dazed, and staring at his surroundings he asked, "What happened?" His eyes were a bit misty. A clear sign that he had know idea of what his other half had just done and how close he had been to literally becoming wolf food.

"Oh nothing! Absolutely nothing!!!" Koenma said hastily. "We were just deciding to let Shiri stay in Hiei's room, weren't we everyone?" They all nodded stiffly. Kurama still looked confused but nonetheless, acepted the explanation he was given and nodded his approval." Very well then it's settled. Shiri will stay with Hiei for tonight." Koenma concluded and let out a quick sigh of relief. Glad that a major mishap was nawwoly avoided. For the time being anyway.

**Firefox: This is were I leave you for the time being. I will be sure to upload as soon as I can!**

**Hiei: Just hurry up and get it over with i'm getting board.**

**Firefox: Shut-up shorty no one's talking to you!**

**Hiei: I'm taller that you!Where do you get the nerve to call me shorty?!?!**

**Firefox: I can call you whatever the hell I want! Read the U.S. Constitution if you dont believe me!**

**Hiei: First of all, I don't give a damn what the US Constitution says! And secondly, LIKE HELL YOU CAN!!!**

**(Firefox and Hiei continue to argue)**

**Kurama: Please rate and review. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firefox: Hey y'all! It's me and I'm uploading Dark Sun. Here's part 2 and the next chapter so here you go! Sorry it took so long! And as soon as I can get rid of this stupid writer's block I will post the next chapters. I am running out of ideas for this story people, so if you all have any suggestions I would greatly appreciate them. Warning: slight fluff, but nothing major, I like the people to stay as in character as possible. Which means none of that "love at first sight" or "I can't get him/her out of my mind". A least not until later. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Moonlight**

Hiei and Shiri walked side by side in complete silence to the rooms. They got to a door with a number seven on it. Hiei took a key out of his cloak pocket and opened the door, the two stepped inside and Hiei shut the door behind him. The room was dark because it was late outside and Hiei was about to turn on the lights in the room when, "Wait," Shiri had spoken from a place by the window, " I like it better when it's dark, beside it's a full moon outside tonight so it isn't all that dark anyways." She said pulling back the curtains and staring at the moon. Her white hair looked as if stars had been weaved through the silvery strands as the pale moonlight washed over her.

" Fine," Hiei said walking towards the couch and sitting down, he closed his eyes, "I don't care either way." Shiri opened the window and then walked over to the small lazy-boy armchair that faced the window. She sat down. It was quiet for a long time at least an hour and a half. Hiei was wondering if the girl had fallen asleep. He got up to check and when he leaned over the back of the chair his suspicions were confirmed. The human was indeed fast asleep in the chair. She looked so peaceful and in the depths of Hiei's mind, cute. The way she was curled up on the small chair. Her long white hair, glowing in the moonlight, draped gracefully around her face, her legs were brought up against her chest and her head rested on her arms.

Hiei watched her for a few moments. Watched her as she breathed slowly and rhythmically with sleep. Then he pushed his thoughts of her out of his mind and picked Shiri up bridal style. Like he had done earlier that day. Hiei brought Shiri to his bedroom and pulled back the covers before laying her down. Then he draped them back over the girl. Though Hiei had to keep himself from staring as the thin sheets settled over her flawless body. Outlining every curve every detail. Hiei shook his head forcefully to clear his mind, then quickly walked out before he could get distracted again.

Hiei walked out into the living room and shut the bedroom door behind him, then walked over to the couch and went to sleep.

**Shiri's POV................sort'of:**

The next morning Shiri woke up and for a moment, she didn't know where she was. Then she remembered that she had walked with the fire demon, Hiei, to his "apartment ". Where she apparently had spent the night. Shiri looked around her, she was in a room with pale blue walls and blue-grey carpet. There was a window to her left with a wide cushioned sill. Shiri flopped back down on the bed and covered herself up again. It had been centuries since she'd slept in a bed. She was about to go back to sleep when she noticed something. _This scent........it's Hiei's!_ She thought recognizing it because of her wolf scences. The smell of ash and forest was everywhere. It was then Shiri understood that she was in Hiei's room._ Then if I slept in his room where did he sleep?_ The goddess wondered, looking around for the fire demon. He wasn't there so she got up and walked out into the living room. When she came around to the couch she saw him. Fast asleep, arms crossed, head tilted down down. Shiri smiled and walked into the kitchenette. She was hungry. She opened the cupboard and found a bag of cheerios and in the cabnit next to it, a bowl and spoon. She poured herself a bowl then put a small amout of milk that she'd gotten from the fridge. _I should ask, but I don't want to wake Hiei up. I hope he doesn't mind._ Shiri thought. A bit unsure of taking food from his cabnits after he'd let her stay in his apartment **and** sleep in his bed.

Shiri quickly ate her cereal and cleaned up. She washed her bowl and put everything away. At least Hiei wouldn't have to wake up to a messy kitchen. After that, Shiri walked into the bedroom and made the bed, then over to the chair she had fallen asleep in the night before and sat down. She was there for quite awhile. The sun had only just come up, and she guessed it was around 6:40, 7:00. Suddenly she twitched her white wolf ear(the ears that nobody can see) behind her. Someone was stirring._ Hiei must be waking up_, Shiri thought as she relaxed her ear and went back to looking out the window. When Hiei got up and walked towards the kitchen, Shiri turned around and said,"So you're awake. I didn't think anyone other than myself woke up this early." She smiled at him and giggled quietly. Hiei spun around fast, surprised by a "human" girl sitting in his living room. Then he remembered yesterday's events and he relaxed. "When did you get up?" The fire demon asked her nonchalontly. Shiri smiled again, "About and hour ago."She answered. Hiei turned back around, walked into the kitchen and got some breakfast of his own. Cheerios, same as Shiri. He noticed that the milk level in the carton was slightly lower, and he guessed that the human girl, Shiri, had probably eaten some cereal when she got up. Hiei didn't really care though.

He ate his breakfast, and set the bowl in the sink when he was done. He would clean it later. Hiei put the milk back in the fridge and the Cheerios back in the cupboard. Then he walked over to the couch and sat down. For the longest time neither of the two talked. Then there was a knock on the door. Hiei got up to answer it, but Shiri was faster. She reached it in record time. In fact Hiei didn't even notice she was at the door until she was already opening it. Outside stood Kurama with a pleasant but serious face. "It's time to go." He said and Shiri's smile disappeared._ Yep that figures. The morning I wake up after coming back and I have to work, typical._ The three walked down the long hallways to Koenma's office. Where Yusuke and Kuwabara were already waiting for them. "I see you took your time getting ready." Koenma said impatiently. "Don't get your diper in a twist child, we were perfectly on time. You specified we be here no later than fifteen minutes after someone came to pick me and Hiei up." Koenma looked annoyed by her remark and said, "So?" Shiri's eyes flashed angrily for a moment then she retorted," 'So', it's only been **ten** minutes since he got to the door, and we all left immidietly after that. So quit your crying, drink your milk from your bottle and let me do my job."

There was anger and annoyance dripping from each word. And Koenma shrank back in his chair. Shiri wasn't in a good mood at the moment and he didn't want to invite the goddess's full fury. Of course he couldn't blame her. 700 years ago she had died protecting Japan from Orochi. 100 years after that she did it again and died. At the same time loosing, her lover at the time, the prophet Waka. He had died to save her and in the end she gave her life a second time to seal Orochi away.

"Well then," Koenma said shakily,"I'll have a portal sent for you five emidiatly." At that, he opened the control panel on his deak and pressed a button. A portal opened up in front of the group and Shiri jumped into it without a word. The rest of her team followed nervously behind her. Shiri landed softly on the grass in a forest somewhere in Japan. It was very familiar, _is this Kamiki?_ she thought looking around. She noticed then, her shrine. The one she had been imprisoned in until yesterday. She walked over to the stone pedestal and layed her hand on the flat, cold, stone surface. That's when she heard yelling behind her and spun around to find team Urameshi piled on top of eachother. _Guess they didn't stick the landing when they came out of the portal_, Shiri thought, laughing under her breath at the akward way the four looked in a dogpile.

Shiri walked over to the pile of squirming boys, " You'll have to get used to that, portals can be a bit hazardous, if your not careful you all may end up as conjoined quadruplets before you reach the end of the tunnel." They all looked at her with terror in their eyes, at the thought of being literally joined at the hip. Shiri laughed heartily, "I'm kidding. Things like that don't happen," She told them. They realxed slightly. Shiri turned and started to walk away, but said just loud enough for them to hear, "very often anyway." And she then proceeded to walk away. She heard the boys scrambling to get off and as far away from eachother as possible. She giggled again as they jogged to catch up to her. "If that was supposed to be humorous it wasn't." Hiei said fixing her with a mild glare and an annoyed tone in his voice. "Oh relax Hiei, that sort of thing never happens, ever, I promise. It was just a little joke. I haven't had a good laugh in a long time." She smiled at him reassuringly and his glare softened to an ordinary, 'I don't want to be here look'.

They had been walking for quite a bit, down a long winding path. Trees lines the side and the sea could be seen from just off the edge of the cliff. It was beautiful. "Hey, Shiri?" Yusuke asked. "Hm?" She said. "Are you sure you know where we're going?"She looked over her shoulder with an irritated look on her face. (Well it was like the gazillionth time he'd asked.) She sighed,"Yes Yusuke, as I told you before I have been to this place on more than one occassion, it's when we get to the cities we need to start worrying, I don't know anything about them." She told him. The wolf goddess was loosing her patience and wheather she was supposed to reveal herself or not,if she had to, she would bite him, hard."We don't need to worry about that Miss Shiri."Said Kuwabara proudly, "She didn't look at him when she asked, "And why not?" "Because!" He yelled triumphantly,"Being the best fighter of all that is good, I will defend the lovely Miss Shiri, for I, Kuwabara, fighter for justice will guide yo-!" He was cut off, when Hiei, "accidentally" put his foot out in front of the human's walkway, causing Kuwabara to trip and fall flat on his face.

Shiri giggled. "That was good, and i'm glad you got him to shut up." She whispered to the fire demon who had been the cause of Kuwabara's fall. "All in a day's work." He said with a smirk then added,"Now you see what I have to live with." He told her. She laughed then replied, "Yes, but it seems you have things well handled." The two fell into a bit of an awkward , once Kuwabara picked himself up off the ground, the five walked down the path on their way to the village. They passed a man with a basket on his head playing a flute, next to a prayer statue. Shiri snorted disbelievingly(sp?)" Five centuries and he's still there, unbelievable." She muttered, "Di you say something onna?" Hiei asked. She looked up quickly, "Huh-oh.......n-nothing, absolutely nothing at all!" Sh spewed the words gave her a "crazy woman" look but other than that, didn't comment further.

Then the five companions walked throught tha large gate, into the village of Kamiki.


End file.
